The Friendship
by Secret-Universe
Summary: Wander has been reconsidering his relationship with Sylvia, but the zbornak helps him to think otherwise. Please R&R


They were on another one of their visits from one planet to another, simply enjoying the sightings each world had to deliver; the planet the star nomad and zbornak had landed on at the time being was treat themed, pretty much anything there was made of various sweets. They of course had a good time there...

But it was later on, after sitting down to rest for a while, that Wander had been getting thoughts; negative ones. While Sylvia was off to look around a bit, Wander sat on a bench made of solid chocolate hugging his legs close to him and staring off into space. It was a few days ago after their encounter with Sylvia's old buddy Ryder and how she had seemed to enjoy being with him rather then the smaller alien. Even if she did return after Ryder had left her to the Watchdogs, he still felt she could've left him pretty easily...

"Hey, did you check out their ice cream stand yet?" Sylvia came walking up, holding a flat bottomed cone with a scoop of green and brown dairy sweetness. "They got every kind of flavor you can think of there. Even your favorite; Banana Swirl."

She expected a large grin coming from the nomad but instead however, he merely glanced at her, his face in a slight default expression.

"Wander?"

He turned away, leaving her puzzled. A few minutes ago, he was enjoying the heck out of himself and now he seemed to be moping, almost seemed troubled and that was not something she liked seeing coming from him. She set down her cone before sitting next to Wander, as he still kept his gaze away from her.

"Buddy?"

He lowered his eyes a bit, "Nothing..."

"This doesn't seem like nothing, Wander..." She then frowned slightly, "...was it Ryder?"

"..."

This seemed to answer her question, "Don't worry about him, he's-"

"You wanted to go back with him?"

"...What?"

He finally turned to face her, "You wanted to go back with him, didn't you? You really seemed to have a better time with him, just forgetting about me!"

She looked alarmed, "Wander, no! I was just-"

"And at least with him, you didn't have to worry about being slowed down just to help someone out!" Wander then blinked, tears beginning to prick his eyes, "Are you annoyed with me, Sylvia? Annoyed with me just wanting to help someone out when all you wanted to do was be on the run from Lord Hater? He can't be after us every 24/7, Syl!"

The zbornak shook her hands in protest, "No, Wander! I was never annoyed with you! Only a little irritated, but you were just trying to do good favors for a lot of people, and I was just being..." She sighed, "I guess I was a jerk at times but I don't mean to be that way, it just came from hanging out with Ryder for some time back then."

He paused, letting a tear fall, "You... admit meeting me was a mistake then?" He turned away from her.

"Well..." Sylvia frowned, "Maybe at first, but along the way, that changed. It really did change, Wander." He still didn't look at her but she felt the need to continue. "Besides, where would we be without each other? Like, who would've helped me in that race in trying to control my anger and 'Timebomb' stuff?"

"..." He glanced.

"Who would've stayed by your side despite you going crazy over that box we had to deliver once?"

He slowly turned back, beginning to face her again.

"And furthermore, who would've thrown Hater that birthday party?" Sylvia smiled before pretending to play on a imaginary banjo like the nomad had. " _It's your happy birthday! Do, do-do, do do!_ "

Wander felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, remembering that event pretty well. The 'spin the bottle' game, the huge pet Hater had, even the race between the skeleton and nomad was fun.

"Oh!" He began grinning, looking at Sylvia, "What about that time we helped a large egg back to its nest? Or helped Huckleberry Knucklehead find his parents?"

Sylvia smiled, "And don't forget when we helped those people with that giant space dog."

"And how about when we met Janet?"

"Or that time we went on a mission to find out who a missing sock belonged to?"

His traditional grin was back, "And went to that fancy dinner party with her Majesty?"

"And don't forget, when we helped a mother bird and her babies out of that fire volcano?"

He jumped a bit in his seat, "Oh, oh! And that one place we found? Where you could do anything you wanted?" He leaned against her, smiling, "That place was bananas!"

She smirked, recalling the whole thing, "Totally nuts!"

"It was crackers!"

"Completely batty!"

The two shared a chuckle together, all the fun memories coming back to them. After their little moment, Wander simply moved closer to Sylvia, giving her a warm embrace, "Thanks, Syl."

She ruffled his head playfully, "It's no problem." She then picked up her cone, smiling as she asked, "Did you still want to grab a Banana Swirl before we leave?"

He paused for a moment, then nodded. "Sounds good."


End file.
